


A festival of a lifetime (errorfresh fanfic)

by InkyOverlord



Category: Undertale
Genre: 18 pages of this, Carnival, Error has issues, Fluff, I'm Sorry, Kinda, M/M, Not, error sometimes speaks spanish, fesitival, fluff with slight angst, fresh is happ boi, long fic, this took forever pls tell me you liked it, undercover error
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-20 23:18:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16565000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkyOverlord/pseuds/InkyOverlord
Summary: A festivial is happening,everyone is gonna be there except villainsbut Fresh has a way to Bring Error in.





	A festival of a lifetime (errorfresh fanfic)

**Author's Note:**

> i didn't bother giving Error a glitchy voice cause i wanted to make sure everyone could read it  
> but anyway enjoy!

_No,God no._

 

_It had to be today?!_

 

Error looked at letter,flipped it,fiddled with it,even then he couldn’t believe it,he didn’t want to.

 

But there is was a invitation to the Multiverse Festival,one of the biggest festival in the Multiverse,’everyone’ is gonna be there and when they mean anyone they mean those  who don’t kill people.

 

of course this was unfair but Error didn’t care…..

 

But Fresh on the other hand…

 

Error looked up from the letter to Fresh who looked like he was about to explode into a pile of glitter and rainbows.

 

“Isn’t this gonna Radical or what!” Fresh exclaimed bouncing up and down violently.

 

Error rolled his eyes “in case you forgot; murderers aren’t allowed” to which Fresh deflated in sadness.

 

“What–but–dis is a chance of a lifetime bruh!” Fresh pointed out.

 

“Fresh,I’m at least a few centuries old,I’ll live to see another decade” Error replied handing back Fresh’s invite.” I can’t go anyway,if Leonardo da Vin _ink_ finds out I’m there.he would have a whole army coming for my head”

 

Fresh scratched his head unsure want to do until a little light bulb pops in his head.

 

“I have an idea yo!” He exclaimed snapping his fingers making Error nervous but curious about it.

 

“What if he _doesn’t_ know it’s you that’s there?” He said making Error raise a brow.

 

“What in underswap’s name are you talking abo—“ he was cut short by a something fabric-like being thrown at this face.

 

“I’ll disguise you!” He boasts as he takes off his cap and magically pulling random 90s crap out of it,Fresh pulls out a blue bandana,star shaped sunglasses and some basketball shorts.

 

“Fresh it doesn’t matter,really,i’m not interested in going” he stated taking the jacket off his face.

 

Fresh frowns,his shoulder drop slightly he seemed to excited to bring Error with him,Error could only grimace at Fresh’s attempt at puppy dog eyes.

 

“Fresh,no you can’t use that,it doesn’t work on me” Error sighed as he awkwardly glanced at him.

 

He continued to guilt trip the poor glitch with a sad look until he finally gave in,it couldn’t hurt to try right?,it might be at least enjoyable.

 

“Fineeee i’ll go to your stupid festival” Error groaned,putting on the jacket “but you owe me big time”

 

Fresh perked up before throwing more items at Error,which made the glitch fall over from the sudden weight “well waddya waitin’ for? Suit up!”

 

\----

 

The two landed on a grassy plane as a cool air hit them as they entered the AU,Error attempted to fix up his jacket which caused his star-shaped glasses to fall off.

 

“Argh! This plan is fucking stupid” Error grunted fiddling with the jacket.

 

Fresh chuckled as he picked up the glasses off the ground and carefully placed them back on the glitch’s eyes,the poor glitch was wearing the most colorful clothes that it even puts a unicorn to shame.

 

“This plan will work,trust me bruh” he replied,grinning.

 

Error huffed in annoyance but knew there was no turning back now,he pulled up his hoodie to cover up his face,following after fresh.

 

“‘Kay remember the rules,no destroying” Fresh added “especially since Inky gonna be here,i don’t want ya causin’ any troubles” Error looked up from his gloves, unamused.

 

“This is a recipe for disaster y’know” he glared at the parasite as Fresh handed him his ticket as Fresh huffed with a ‘aiight’

 

They both made there way to the entrance that was dazzled in lights and what not,the entrance had “Annual Multiverse festival” flash in multiple colors.funny how they call it “annual” when the multiverse has no set time.

 

Error looked behind and saw the long line that build behind them,some AUs he could recognized, others seemed familiar(he lacked a decent memory) or otherwise unknown.

 

“Oh sweet! The line movin’! Let’s dip E!” Fresh exclaimed as he yanked Error by the sleeve as they moved through the gate.

 

\------

 

Fresh eventually let go of the poor glitch who was still trying to re-load.

 

“Man,this place is lit!--is that what kids say nowadays?” he mumbled the last part loudly to himself.

 

“H-how should i-i-i -know” Error croaked out,trying to gain his breath.

 

He fixed up his glasses as he balanced himself, taking in the fairy lights and lanterns that hung around the trees and game stalls were cover in many flags and other colors,the rides were also lit up flashing in the color spectrum--the warm vibrant air felt strange against his bones,while he’ll admit it was pretty but nowhere as beautiful as outertale.

 

“So,where to start? You gotta show me around” Error spoke up,gesturing to Fresh.

 

Fresh lit up like a light bulb “oh Boy! Where to i begin!” he exclaimed excitedly “we could get some grub,play some game--Oo! Howza ‘bout go on some rides yo!”

 

Error thought for a moment, food does sound nice right about now,though he isn’t expecting anything good.

  


“I guess living in a void and destroying AUs does work up a appetite,let’s grab a snack” Error answered,patting his stomach.

 

Fresh smile reached to his non existent ears as he grabbed Error’s neon sleeve once more but this time with less force as he guilds Error to the food stalls.

 

\---

Well,he’ll take back what he thought about the food.

 

There were at least three long rows of food stall,each with they’re out unique signs and lighting to gain attention of customers and speaking of customers there were alot of people swarming around to get something while some also held various foods and Error had never seen before.to his credit he found this a bit unnerving.

 

“Alright! We’ere here!” Fresh clasped his hands together snapping Error from this thoughts “What do you wanna eat?” he asked the glitch.

 

Error took another look,there were too many choices,how could he pick something?

 

“Let ya  what Fresh,how about you chose something for me?go ahead.surprise me” Error consoled,which puzzled Fresh.

 

“You sure broski,you not like allergic or anything?” he asked

 

“I have no idea what that means but i assume no” Error repiled

 

Fresh shrugs “alright just wait at those tables” he points to show the nicely decorated picnic tables “the one near the tree got it?”

 

Error nodded as he turned and waddle his way to the tables,he didn't realise how heavy his clothes really were.once he was seated he tried to entertain himself for a bit,like counting the fairy lights or quietly and discreetly playing around  with his strings,thought the gloves were making it hard for him to do that so he eventually just rested against the table and enjoy the cool breeze and smell of food.The mixture of savory,salty,sweet and sour smells filled Error’s lack of nose and sent a warm shiver down his spine,he hadn’t noticed he was drooling slightly until a bowl was slammed right infront of his face,making him jump back.

  


“Eat up E! I think you might enjoy this!” he proudly exclaims while Error wipes off his drool.

 

Error muttered a ‘thanks’ as he opened the lid to his food while Fresh passed him his drink,stream rose from his food as he peeled of the plastic lid,the smell itched his nose abit and the brown and white mixture did look appetizing so nevertheless he took a bite out of it,unhinge his jaw to reveal his multiple tongues.

 

Spice was the first thing that hit his tongues,delicious spice follow by meaty aftertaste,his eyes lit up as he gobbled up the rest.

 

“Sweet asgore this is delicioso” Error spoke his face stuffed with food.

 

Fresh chuckled as he took a bite out of his crispy pancakes,watching Error eat up,the excited look on his face made Fresh feel fuzzy all over.

 

“See? I told ya E ya’ll like this curry stuff” he smiled,once Error finished his meal.

 

Error licked his teeth clean,his mouth was still kinda numb from the curry but he enjoyed it,his picked the drink and took a sip out of it to cool off.

 

“Lemme guess..chocolate” Error said taking another sip.

 

“Yeah! Cause its your favorite duh” Fresh replied,taking another bite

 

Error sighed “i’m surprised you remembered”

 

“Why wouldn’t i?”

 

There was a sudden sadness that washed over Error face for a second before he shook his head

 

“Forget it.you wanted me to come here to have fun,lets go have some” Error gives a toothy grin

 

\------

 

They both made their way to the carnival game section,if the food court wasn't big enough,this area looked twice as big,luckily Fresh had picked up a map awhile making their way there just so Error could get a idea of how big this place is.

 

“Holy shit this place is huge!,how the hell can they afford this?” Error asked the parasite.

 

“Probably a bunch of Asgores and Toriels just pitched in or something” he shrugged.

 

There were alot people around compared to the other mostly likely it being the main attraction of the festival,the light were more flashy  and definitely more headache inducing,trying to attract people like a moth to a light bulb it also didn’t help people kept bumping or pushing into Error it was quickly causing him to panic  and subconsciously grab Fresh’s arm which definitely took Fresh by surprise.

 

“You doin’ fine E?” he asked in a worried tone,though Error didn’t noticed it.

 

“I-i’m fi-ne let’s kee-p goi-ng” he shuddered trying not to glitch himself as he pulled his hoodie over him more.

 

“We can head back if you wa--” before Fresh could finish his sentence they were interrupted by a blue fish lady.

 

“HEYA PUNKS!” she shouted making them both jump,Fresh immediately grabbed onto Error like a lifeline,poor glitch didn’t see that coming.

 

“THINK YOU GOT WHAT IT TAKES TO SCALE THE STRENGTH RINGER?! TEN GOLD FOR THREE SHOTS!” She went off gesturing towards the machine.

 

Fresh relaxed letting go of Error,which Error stumbled back regaining abit of conscious.

 

“Ah..sure thing broski” he pretty much accepted before turning to Error “wanna try E?”

 

Error rubbed his eyes from underneath his glasses “u-h,,sure”  looks like he’ll need to reboot his system once this is over.

 

Taking a good look at the fish lady which was easy to identify as Undyne,more specifically underfell type due to her more rough up and more menacing  look,not that Error is afraid of her in the slightest though she is something you don’t want to mess with.

 

Fresh had already paid her and with a toothy grin she handed him the hammer which caused him to stumble back from the sudden weight of the large hammer.

 

“The game’s simple really,all you gotta do is ring that bell to win a prize!” she explain pointing to the bell “that is if you can lift the hammer off the ground!” she laughed at that last part,which definitely rubbed Error the wrong way.

 

Fresh managed to slightly lift the hammer off the ground his first attempt barely got the small pipe off the ground,second try it when up a little and by third attempt it only went half way.

 

He was abit bummed out it didn’t help how the undyne rubbed it in.

 

“HA! Nice try wimp,looks like you need little meat on those bones!” she laughed.

  


Fresh only sheeply rubbed his arm in response to his own loss,for some reason something inside Error ticked him off.

 

“Alright Kraken my turn” Error snapped at her

 

Undyne grinned a vile grin “very well be my guest”

 

Error picked up the hammer with ease while Fresh and the smug Undyne watched on.

 

He was ready to wipe the stupid smug off her face.

 

Feet apart,deep inhale he thought to himself swinging the hammer over his shoulder.

 

Within a flash he smashed the hammer down with such a brutal force not only did he ring the bell with such speed it broke the bell causing the pipe to shoot up into the air and disappear,He also bent the hammer into a L shape

 

Fresh and Undyne watched in awe at how he had single handedly destroyed the machine.

 

“Fufufu! You’ve definitely earned your prize!” she exclaimed as she kick a bolt that fell off.

 

Error bent the hammer back to its original shape handing it back to her “do i have to pay for uh damages?”

 

“Tell ya what,you’ve impressed me chump,don’t worry about that just pick yer prize” she chuckles as she playfully punches his arm.

 

After Error was finished being violated it was his turn to pick his prize,there wasn’t much that caught his interest as he does prefer making dolls but there was something that did catch his eyes.A pink bear,its fur looked a bit tacky and had probably seen better day,its eyes were a dull red with little hearts in them,he could probably fix it up in his spare time.

 

\--

“So what are gonna name it E?”

 

Error hummed a static noise before hiding under the bear’s pink fur.

 

“..how about Fursh?”  

 

“Fursh?” Fresh asked

 

“Furby plus your name mashed together” he explained abit of blue sprinkled on his cheeks.

 

Fresh cupped his own face “awww how’s sweet of you!”

  


The bear was surprisingly bigger than be suspected that he had to carry it on his back,the toy did occasionally flop over his face but he didn’t seem to mind.

 

“I guess there goes the whole ‘no destroyin’” Fresh sighed but he didn’t seemed too displease.

 

“That’s what happens when you bring a bull to a china shop” Error repiled using the bear to make a pointing motion.

 

“What?”

 

“Nevermind,you picked something to play”

 

“Alright but don’t get too cocky E”

 

“Hehe”

  
  


\--

 

They a few more games,Error did try to restrain himself this time thought he almost decapitated someone,he seemed to enjoy himself none the less,Fresh did  take notice and couldn’t help but put on a genuine smile it just felt nice that he could make him better.

 

It felt nice,nice was a lovely word.

 

He fiddle with a plastic hand clapper while Error was taking a look at the map while trying to hold two goodie bags and a giant stuffed animal.

 

“It says here there are some rides nearby” Error said out loud.

 

“Mmhm” Fresh hummed continuing to bug Error with it.

 

“So thats how you wanna play?” Error thought,smirking he reached into one of his bags and  blew a blow up whistle right in the parasite’s face.Fresh stumble back but laughed it off.

 

“Alright alright ya got me E” he laughed before looking up “oh hey we’re here!”

 

If the moving of the roller coasters weren’t enough the screams were something to notice,Error felt dizzy just but looking at them.

 

“My favorite ride is the scare-o’-tron but depends if your up to it E”

 

“What about that haunted house?” Error pointed to a large dark grey house covered in fake cobwebs and other spooky things.

 

“That place? Never went into it,spooks were never my thing yo”

 

Error shrugged “alright we’ll go your way”

 

“Right-o! Letsa--” before Fresh could finished his sentence he saw Ink and his friends coming their way laughing and chatting.

 

“Actually i wanna try the house lets go!” he nervously laughed shoving Error towards the place.

 

\-------

Once in they wander into the place looking at the decor,very victorian era.

 

Alot of cheap jumpscare,nothing that fazed Error really.

 

“ this place would’ve been more interesting if had like real actors”

Error sighed poking a cutout of a zombie.

 

“I think they used to but the actors were getting beaten up or somethin’”

 

“Bummer”

 

Error tried to mess around with the decor but obviously for safety reason they were glued down so this made it much boring to walk around.they both wander around the place Fresh sat back while  Error poked fun of the lame designs of the pop outs the thing that interested Error was the skeleton spider that popped out and blew fire.definitely not a health hazard with a flammable bear.

 

It wasn’t until they got to the suppose graveyard that Error became quiet,even if it was pitch black and smokey Fresh felt something..off.

 

“Yo E you doin’ alright?” Fresh spoke up which caught Error off guard abit.

 

“Oh--i’m fine just thinking” mumbled abit trying to look somewhat okay.

 

“Thinkin’ ‘bout what?” damn his lack of filter control.

 

Error kicked a stone grave “usually around this time i just,think about death and stuff” he shrugged “i kinda forgot about it cause i had so much uh fun..with you” he seemed a bit embarrassed by that part.

 

Fresh seemly had a hunch “Error...you’re not..?”

 

Error seemly understood what Fresh was trying to say.

 

“What?! No! I’m not THAT depressed Fresh i mean more like..  
Mierda..more like a mortality way.” Error awkwardly laughed off the depressed part

 

Oh now that made more sense Fresh understood that,being that his species is so desperate to stay alive the longest they who drain others for their own selfish needs.

 

“Like if that starving artist supposedly died,everyone would mourn like there was no tomorrow.Me on the other hand? No one would even remember me” He explained.

 

“I would remember you”

 

Error looked at Fresh,Error was definitely tearing up under those glasses as he looked away and hid in the bear’s fur.

 

“Haha..thanks” was all he could mumble out “i didn’t mean to make is all emotional”

 

“Hey if ya gotta let it out E i don’t mind” Fresh shrugged “ lets go to some other place shall we?”

 

\----------------------

 

“So why is ride?”

 

Error stared at the brightly lit roller coaster at it continue it path with loops and sudden twists and turns followed by a sudden drop.

 

“Cuz dis is my favorite ride! And might as well end this adventure with a bang” he giggled.

 

“True...but” Error struggled with his wording “but what do we do with all this stuff”

 

“Up ahead there are lockers,i hope we can fit the big guy in there” he chuckled booping the bear on the nose.

 

“You mean Fursh,he has a name you know”

 

Fresh rolled his eyes and smiled “ righto, Fursh”

 

Error slightly laughed before being paused with sudden nervousness.

 

“Hey Fresh”

 

“Hmm yeah?”

  
  


Error paused taking in a deep breath “there’s one thing i want you to do”

 

Fresh looked confused but intrigued “go on”

 

Error held out his hand,trying to balance the bear with the other arm “i..want you to hold my hand especially when we get on”

 

Fresh was abit more confused “ are you sure E? I mean with your--”

 

“Nevermind that,can you just do it” he flustered up as he glanced away from Fresh.

 

Fresh did and as he held it Error’s hand glitch up before returning to a normal state.

 

“Alright E” Fresh smiled “lets hurry before the line gets any bigger”

\---------------------

 

The loud laugher and music faded away into the cold night as the two Skeleton left feeling quite content with each other,Error hadn’t let go of Fresh’s hand but he seemed to not mind as Fresh was talking about something that he wasn’t really paying attention to.

 

“So what ya think E?” Fresh asked looking down at the slightly tired glitch.

 

“I see why you enjoy it,abit much for me but i had fun” Error hummed before yawning.

 

“Would ya come again though?” he asked.

 

“Only if it was with you” Error blurted out tiredly.

 

Fresh smile as the nice warm feeling in his chest returned.

 

It was quiet between them but it was a good quiet a quiet where you notice the crickets chirping or noticed the feel and sound of the wind or the texture of another skeleton’s cold hands against you warm one,that good quiet.

 

“I guess it time for me get going” Error spoke as they both stop walking.

 

Fresh turned around “yeah i’ll see ya later k E?”

 

Error smiled “yeah”

 

Error summoned a portal to his part of the anti-void,he managed to fit the bear in.

 

“Before i go-” Error stood on his toes  and gave Fresh a peck on the skeletal lips “consider it a token of gratitude see ya nerd”

 

And with that Error had bliped out of this AU.

Fresh traced where Error had kissed him feeling the warmth in his chest rise to his face,he smiled happily before walking off all giggly.

 

Fresh loved this feeling and he can’t wait to see Error again to feel more of it.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
